Novia por contrato
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Nueva York no es barato. Kurt debe tomar medidas desesperadas y vestirse de mujer. Será la novia del hijo de un rico empresario.
1. Capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece. Nop, nada :(

Resumen: Nueva York no es barato. Kurt debe tomar medidas desesperadas y vestirse de mujer. Será la novia -por contrato- del hijo de un rico empresario.

o.O.o

_**Novia por contrato**_

o.O.o

Nueva York no es barato, nunca creyó que lo fuese, pero no esperaba estos extremos. Trabaja al igual que sus mejores amigas y aún así, tienen que recibir gran ayuda de parte de sus padres, lo que les cala -a los tres- en el orgullo y la conciencia. Y no lo malinterpreten, no son personas que se jacten de "maduros e independientes", que no necesitan de nadie. Simplemente están consciente del gasto que representa para sus familias, y la estirada que le dan a los recursos.

A pesar de su esfuerzo y ahorro, llevan debiendo tres meses de renta, y el departamento no es ni lo más limpio o elegante del universo. Solo es -como todo- caro. Y por lo menos cada uno ha perdido un par de kilos, los cuales no creen recuperar por el momento.

Dicen que a situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y es así cómo llegó a estar _allí. _

En una amplia y bonita oficina.

Más nervioso que un niño en la sala de espera de la consulta del dentista.

Incómodamente se jala el bajo del vestido que lleva puesto.

Nunca creyó que estaría así. Vestido con ropa de mujer -de Santana, pues quiere el empleo y con la de Rachel no le darían mas que un pase para el certificado de la tercera edad- esperando a que le llamen.

El estudiante de NYADA vestido de tirantes rojos y falda corta, desea no tener necesidades.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, desea no estar allí solicitando el trabajo que consiste -por contrato- en fingir ser la dulce novia de un empresario.

o.O.o

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Cualquier cosa que quieran poner significa mucho para mí.

(Creo que estoy un poco sentimental)

Besos "3"


	2. Capítulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece y no obtengo nada.

Gracias a: eva-margarita,Gabriela C, Klainefiction, Yan Spears, Prinnita Criss Anderson, AllTheWrongChoices, Bonamore; por comentar, poner como alerta y favoritos.

o.O.o

_**Sebastian**_

Sebastian Smythe recorre con andar seguro el gran pasillo de paredes de cristal antes de llegar a su oficina, el golpeteo de sus zapatos contra el mármol hace un ruido hueco, él solo mira hacia el frente.

Su oficina es bastante amplia y equipada, sobretodo tomando en cuenta su edad, no pasa de las dos décadas de vida y tiene mejor empleo que muchos hombre del doble. Pero su inteligencia le ha hecho llegar alto y rápido, aún sin terminar los estudios.

Hay un bulto azul que respira trabajosamente en el diván, Sebastian cree que es una broma dejada muy posiblemente por Tad, o por los rencorosos cuarentones del departamento de relaciones públicas. Enojado se acerca al bulto hasta ver, que lo oscuro de la ropa es un uniforme, para ser más específicos el de su antigua escuela en Ohio, aun dudoso le toca con un dedo, el bulto gime y se sorbe la nariz, levantándose torpemente.

Blaine Anderson su mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes. Le mira con ojos acuosos, legañosos; nariz roja, escurriendo y la expresión más triste que le ha visto en años.

-Blainey, ¿Qué sucede?- esté ni siquiera se inmuta al escuchar el mote que tanto detesta.

-NYADA- responde sencillamente.

Le tiende la carta de aceptación, que se encuentra arrugada, mojada. Blaine espera pacientemente mientras su amigo lee, lo cual no le lleva mucho, y al terminar le mira con ojos cuestionantés.

-Mi padre.- suelta y Smythe da un suspiro.- Él se ha negado a pagar la matricula.

El castaño que se ha sentando a su lado pasa un brazo para abrazar y acercar a Blaine.

-Podría pagarte la carrera, lo sabes.- dice estrechándole aun mas. -No sufras.

-No es eso- su voz es gangosa, producto del tiempo llorando.

-¿Qué es?- inquiere.

-Nunca estará orgulloso de mí, no aceptará mis decisiones.- cuando dice lo último se quiebra.

o.O.o

_Una semana_

-¿Estás seguro?- la voz es interrumpida por el sonido del claxon de los autos.

-Sí- la voz masculina le contesta del otro lado del celular.

-Aun se puede cancelar.

-Es la única manera de que tu padre acepte que ingreses a NYADA.

o.O.o

El departamento que comparten es lo suficientemente amplio para permitirle tener una cama para cada uno de ellos, es un rectángulo grande sin paredes que limiten las habitaciones y un pequeño cuarto de baño.

Santana desayuna con Rachel, fruta y poco de leche. Kurt mira impaciente los anuncios clasificados del periódico en busca de un nuevo trabajo. Ninguno para él, pero quizá si para las chicas, de oficinista en un importante buffet de abogados.

o.O.o

Aunque tardan toda la tarde, le convencen de acudir a la entrevista de trabajo con ellas, valor moral le dice Rachel, Santana solo ha bufado.

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente se encuentran los tres sentados, en una sala de espera repleta de jóvenes de diferentes tipos: altas, morenas, rubias, chicas de cintura estrecha y tacones de aguja.

De forma abrupta entra un tipo que ronda su edad, con un vaso de café en la mano y andar petulante, que mira de forma bastante evaluativa y grosera a los ocupantes.

-Ni en un millón de años- le dice a una chica bajita y con sobrepeso, ella agranda sus ojos espantada.

-Nunca, jamás, piérdete-Le dice a una pelirroja alta, su mejillas se incendian.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- señala a una joven de cabello negro azabache que lo trae bastante corto- Edna Moda, aun puedes salir en la segunda parte.

-Muy Dorothy- le dice a Rachel, que asombrada forma una "O" con los labios.*

Se detiene en el lugar de Santana, le da la mano libre para levantarla y hacerla girar.

-Tendré que consultar con inmigración, pero regresa aquí mañana a primera hora y...- se detiene cuando mira a Kurt.

-Tú, ven, entra conmigo. - Suelta a Santana y toma de la muñeca de Hummel.

o.O.o

Kurt trata de mira a la cara a ese ente tan grosera.

-Tengo una oferta que hacerte.

El de ojos garzos, frunce el ceño sin entender.

-Te ofrezco una beca para tus estudios, además de trabajo estable y bien remunerado para tu amiga durante dos años, y una cantidad mensual para ti, solo a cambio de un pequeño intercambio.

Ahora sus cejas casi se tocan en incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata?

-Solo es actuar y convencer, nada extraordinario.- hace movimientos con la mano para restarle importancia.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con trata de blancas? ¿Engañarlas?

-No exactamente, habrá una sola mujer, tú.

-Espera, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy una chica, solo he venido acompañando a mis amigas.

Sebastian, espera a que termine.

-Lo sé, princesa, pero necesito que finjas ser una mujer.

Ante la mirada extraña de Kurt, continúa.

-Te vestirás de mujer para convencer los padres de alguien y serás su "novia" por un tiempo.

Ante la inacción del joven desliza por el cristal de la mesa un par de tarjetas de presentación.

-Este soy yo.- señala la primera que es completamente azul con letras plateadas- Si llámame si aceptas.

La segunda tarjeta es sencilla, letras negras y un fondo blanco. -Ve mañana a primera hora a esta dirección.

o.O.o

Blaine quisiera que su vida no se fuera a convertir en una mentira, sabe lo que le espera mañana en su oficina.

o.O.o

Kurt no ha dormido en toda la noche, aun de los supuestos remedios caseros, ni el té ni la leche tibia han logrado hacerle descansar.

Las palabras de Santana han sido pocas pero certeras, ninguno está en la posición de ser remilgosos con los trabajos o fuentes de dinero, por muy extravagantes que estás sean.

Irá.

o.O.o

*Sé que es una reacción muy moderada de Rachel, pero aunque suene muy feo realmente están algo desesperados.

Espero que les gustase

Nos leemos.

Besos "3"


	3. Capítulo 3

**Color menta**

Kurt siempre supo que era diferente.

No en la etapa adolescente, en la que cualquier particularidad podría ser tomada como algo extraordinario. Desde el jardín de infantes se marcó una diferencia entre los estilos femeninos y masculinos en él. Sabe que le gustan los hombres, tampoco lo ha dudado alguna vez. Él gusta de acompañar a sus amigas de compras, verles modelar y conjuntar cientos de prendas.

Aprecia de alguna forma las formas y características femeninas, sabe lo bellas y armoniosas que son, pero no en él.

.

Sentado en el recibidor de una fría oficina, piensa que gustaría de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ese, incluso ayudando a Finn a limpiar su habitación.

La joven secretaria le envía miradas disimuladas cada cierto tiempo. Suspirando se arma de valor para marcharse, Sebastian Smythe -Cómo dice llamarse el suricato de ayer- debió de creer que sería una buena broma.

De forma segura se levanta sobre sus talones, toma la pequeña cartera de mano y se alisa las arrugas inexistentes de la falda. El repiqueo de sus tacones sobre la loza se hace constante y pesado. Al llegar a la puerta de cristal unos fuertes brazos le rodean por los hombros y le hacen retroceder.

—Elizabeth, querida. Has llegado temprano. — La falsedad se entrelaza con la amabilidad del joven heredero. Kurt algo perplejo se deja llevar. Y es encerrado en una cálida oficina, de techos altos, paredes de color verde menta y decoraciones blancas. Kurt se queda quieto al ver el interior.

—Es... este lugar no es tuyo, no de alguien como tú— su acompañante sonríe ante la obviedad de la afirmación.

—Nop, no es mi oficina.

Separándose del castaño le hace un gesto para que tome asiento, lo que hace de inmediato para ver con comodidad el resto del lugar.

—Es la oficina de la persona a la que acompañarás, tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que él llegue. —Sebastian le pasa un folder tras la mesa de escritorio. — Y esto el contrato.

.

Kurt ha firmado. Se siente cómo si hubiese vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo, y sí la sonrisa de Sebastian es una pista, quizá lo haya hecho.

La puerta se abre abruptamente, un joven entra apresurado, carga múltiples paquetes, que parecen esconderlo casi completamente por su estatura pequeña. El moño de su cuello es del color exacto que la pared que se encuentra detrás de él.

—Hum... Hola. —Su voz es amable.

—Hola—Sebastian se acerca a él, y le da un beso casto en los labios. Kurt les observa sin atreverse a decir algo, incluso regula su respiración. — Te presento a tu novia, Elizabeth.

Los ojos del castaños se entrecierran a más no poder.

— ¿Alguien ha aceptado? — Sus ojos se amplian, Kurt no sabe cómo entender eso.

—Sí, ella. — Le pasa el brazo por la cintura.

.

Por esa misma tarde salen por primera vez, una cafetería cercana a la oficina, para ser sinceros su calidad es mala y el servicio un poco flojo, pero tiene café y la bebida nunca es rechazada, por ninguno de los dos. Sentados de frente con un par de tazas humeantes ante su rostro, ninguno tiene la menor idea de cómo comenzar una plática. Su supuesto noviazgo está predestinado al fracaso, uno bastante seco si las cosas continúan así.

* * *

Hola. Estoy nerviosa, mañana tengo un examen de los que te dejan en blanco de solo ver la hoja...

Sé que es corto, espero regresar mañana con otro cap (de otra historia)

Besos "3"


	4. Capítulo 4

Quiero agradecer y dedicar el cap a: Nadia Mayfair, Gabriela C, Klainefiction, Adriana11, Candy Criss, ameeran, Guest, Pinnita Criss-Anderson, danielle hummel, cimari, 2, WoahOfficial, .11, KuroHiiragi-Chan, Raainnnbow, LoversByHaters, y animatochan. Gracias.

* * *

**Lista**

Blaine Anderson ama Disney, se sabe casi todas las películas al derecho y al revés. Una estantería completa atestigua su fervor.

Todas; desde Streamboat Willie, Blanca Nieves a Iron Man 3, el adolescente ha visto todas y cada una. Pero como cualquier fan tiene una, de la que nunca se cansa de ver. Una, que defendería por horas en un debate: por su trama e importancia. Una favorita. La historia con la que sonríe sin importar lo duro que sea su día. La Bella y la Bestia.

Bella, una joven inteligente, rechazada por su propio pueblo por ser diferente, con un amor imposible e incondicional hacia su padre. Un amor sincero en el que no importa el físico, la apariencia. Solo el sentimiento...

Blaine nunca ha creído en el amor a primera vista, pese a ser la trama de algunas de las cintas que ve los fines de semana.

Pero tienen que comerse sus creencias con todo y plato desechable, cuando entra a su oficina y le ve.

Blaine, quien hasta ese momento tenía serias dudas con su sexualidad.

A las nueve de la mañana de un jueves, tiene claro algo. Le gusta. Ella le gusta.

o.O.o

Él es seguro de sí mismo, puede saltar por los muebles del instituto y de las tiendas departamentales mientras canta sobre amor adolescente y el uso de juguetes sexuales, puede hablar ante el auditorio completo sin una pizca de nerviosismo ante su ceremonia de graduación. Pero en esa cita improvisada, se encuentra congelado. Sin palabras, mirada apenada, pero anhelante.

Mira sus claro ojos, sinceros y desea saber todo de ella. Su voz es ligera, dulce y aguda. Su cabello castaño cae hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—Mira, si quieres que esto funcione...— Blaine le mira con los ojos abiertos. La pose angelical ha cambiado a ser una de cuidado. A Blaine le gusta más.

—No quiero que pienses que _soy_ uno de _esos_ tipos que pagan por mentiras, solo quiero convencer a mi padre. — El volumen de su voz disminuye hasta perderse.

— ¿Convencer?— La castaña le mira interesada.

—Él siempre ha sido mi ejemplo, mi héroe lejano. — Algo en su voz le dice que no está aquí, se encuentra lejana, nostálgica.

Kurt asiente para que continúe.

— ¿Sabes? es algo raro hablar de este tipo de cosas, cuando no tenemos ni media hora en conocernos.

—Somos pareja— Le toma de la mano, apoyada a un par de centímetros de la azucarera. Blaine sonríe ante la calidez del tacto y la confianza de la chica.

—Tenemos que crear una historia junta. — estrecha la suave mano.

—No te preocupes, siempre le formé mejores historias a mis muñecas que las que pasan por las novelas.

o.O.o

Hacen una lista.

**Fundamentos para que John D. Anderson crea en nuestro noviazgo:**

_(Aunque sea exprés y ficticio)_

**1.-Historia.**

— ¿Seguro que salvar a mi gato atrapado en un árbol, es suficiente heroico para tu padre?— Se encuentran recortados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en Central Park.

—Sí, tu gato, regalo de tu abuela. Lo conservas desde antes de llegar a NY.

—Soy alérgica a los gatos.

—Eso le dará más significado.

—No lo creo pero...— Aun así lo anota en la libreta doble espiral rosa. —Ok. — continua ella. —Primera cita.

—Hum...—Se rasca la barbilla en gesto de concentración.

— ¿Patinar?

—Patinar— lo garabatea rápidamente.

—Primera pelea.

— ¿Por qué una?— Ella aparta la libreta para mirarle a la cara antes de contestarle.

—Toda pareja que ha continuado de una -fuerte- tiene un camino más seguro.

— ¿Qué te parece llegar tarde a una cita?

— ¿A un lugar con reservación?—Ambos asienten.

Lentamente crean una historia juntos, ficticia.

.

Sebastian les mira unos metros atrás, sentado en una estructura de metal, alimentando con pan a una docena de palomas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Besos "3"


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gracias a:** Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss, Klainefiction x2 :), Fioreeh-VCC, Pinnita Criss-Anderson, monsetziita, por comentar y seguir aquí.

* * *

**Estereotipo**

Santana se encuentra semi-acostada en el sillón mientras espera que Kurt, o mejor dicho Elizabeth salga del probador. Llevan tres horas en el centro comercial y si creía que era imposible encontrar algo que le gustara a Kurt en el departamento de caballeros se da cuenta que en la de mujeres es cuatro veces peor.

— Princesa, no te creas tan enserio tu papel. — Su amigo le ignora. Escoge las prendas que comprará en la tienda y sale con la ropa con la que entro. Mueve un poco a la latina para sentarse en la orilla del sillón.

—Creo que el tiempo con el suricato de está afectando, Satanás. —Ella sonríe abiertamente mientras cruza en el aire sus piernas.

—Puede ser el trabajo...

Sebastian le ha dado una tarjeta de crédito y una identificación que parece horriblemente legal, no tiene la intención de preguntar como la consiguió.

Ha quedado con Blaine para seguir con lo siguiente de la lista.

** 2. Pruebas**

Llega temprano al lugar de encuentro, una vez más en Central Park. Blaine le espera sentado sobre el pasto con una maleta mediana a un lado. Nada podría demostrar lo nervioso que está, sus pies no se mueven en ritmo claramente delator, ni sus manos se comportan juguetonas; la inquietud se acomoda en su mirada: Clara y anhelante.

Elizabeth le sonríe mientras arrastra la maleta dos veces más grande que la de Blaine. Éste se apresura a ayudarle, las ruedas plásticas se atoran entre la verde alfombra natural.

Un corto saludo. Y comienzan a trabajar.

Fotos y más fotos, poses y un poco de platica tranquila hacen su mañana, la idea general, es de tener "pruebas" de una relación de tres meses. Hacen un pequeño cambiador con dos árboles y un par de sábanas. Kurt insiste en cada ocasión el cambiar ligeramente sus peinados, su maquillaje y es tan severo que el cambio incluye también zapatos, aunque rara vez, salgan estos enfocados.

Se sorprende de la paciencia del otro, no se ha quejado en ningún momento de su casi "mandato", no sabe creer y si está en su verdadera naturaleza o simplemente el juego de la novia falsa es tan importante para él.

Van por el cuarto vestuario, cuando el estómago de Blaine pide alimentos.

—Vamos, parece que alguien pide atención allí— El aspirante a NYADA insiste en ir a un lugar de comida tailandesa a nos veinte minutos de allí. Recogen las cosas, las prendas y el improvisado lugar.

Blaine es bastante obstinado con el hacer él mismo las cosas más físicas, como cargar o mover cosas supuestamente pesadas o abrir puertas. Un hábito de su personalidad casi principesca cree Kurt. De alguna forma sirve para su historia increíblemente ficticia. Él como Hummel fue educado para agradecer los gestos amables de las personas. Pero con Blaine son agotados los de una semana en pocas horas de convivencia.

Colocan el equipaje en la cajuela de un Vw fastback color menta, Kurt puede adivinar que es su color favorito.

—Es un bonito coche— comenta.

—Lo mismo pensaba mi madre, fue su primer coche.

Es a medio camino cuando las cosas se ponen un poco mal, al menos el coche así lo hace. Comienza a dan tumbos por dos calles hasta detenerse, por suerte Blaine puede estacionarlo antes que deje de funcionar complemente.

Y convencido de sus conocimientos en autos se para frente a él, con el capo descubierto y una mano en la cintura. Kurt le ve por dos minutos hasta apiadarse de él y decidir ayudarle.

—Mirarle fijamente no lo compondrá milagrosamente ¿sabes?— no puede evitar reírse un poco. Blaine le mira un poco apenado, pero vamos, siempre hay algo que arruina las cosas cuando más te esfuerzas. Podría ser peor, que le sangrase la nariz o que un perro marcase territorio en su pierna.

—Al parecer no, las películas lo hace ver mucho más fácil.

—Es la magia de Hollywood, no te guíes mucho de Megan Fox...

Nueva York como ciudad oportuna carga el ambiente con una ligera llovizna, y es así como termina Blaine sujetando un paraguas para su novia -no real- de contrato, mientras ella arregla el coche.

Algunos conductores pasan a su lado, mientras tocan ligeramente la bocina, burlándose del menor. Y él sonríe apenado. Y Kurt le mira, pero le malentiende. Blaine no está apenado de que una "chica" le salve, él sólo quería dar una buena impresión, agradarle a ella que parece tan capaz en cada de las cosas en las que involucra.

Media hora después se encuentran tibios con una ambiente de arroz y curry.

—Entonces, te gustan los coches. — Se toma el tiempo para contestar, ¿realmente hasta qué punto es bueno decir u omitir la verdad?, es una farsa al fin y al cabo.

—Mi padre es dueño de un taller, me críe entre autos.

—Es difícil de creer, eres bastante femenina y delicada. — Su intención no es encasillarle en el estándar, pero hay cosas: frases o costumbres, que distan y asombran.

—No te apoyes mucho en los estereotipos...— Suena más fría de lo esperado.

—Lo siento. — Ella niega.

Pese al pequeño bache las cosas mejoran, como es común en ellos, conversan de cosas ligeras y graciosas. Y antes que se den cuenta ha anochecido. Blaine tiene mucho tiempo que no disfruta de alguna compañía que no sea de Sebastian y esto es casi refrescante.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo con usted, Srita. Hummel. —Lo ha dicho con un tono formal, de hace siglos que dejo de utilizarse. Le ha acompañado hasta la puerta del edificio.

—Lo mismo digo Sr. Anderson. —Besa su mejilla y se va.

o.O.o

Cantado en la ducha, mientras enjabona su cuerpo se da cuenta: él siempre se refiere a Kurt como "ella" o en femenino. ¿Será acaso que Sebastian no le contó la verdad?

La pantalla de su celular brilla, con un mensaje de Blaine.

_Sé que es algo precipitado y un poco acosador, pero agradezco que Seb me metiera en esto. Dulces sueños, Beth :) _

Beth del Elizabeth, no K de Kurt. Elizabeth...

Aun en albornoz busca la tarjeta azul de Sebastian. Marca su número pero nunca escucha una voz que no sea de la contestadora.

Le manda un texto: _Blaine no sabe toda la verdad ¿cierto? _

_Diez puntos para la princesa, se ha dado cuenta. _Aun en mensaje puede ver su sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Kurt se encuentra en un noviazgo por contrato, en el que su pareja cree que es algo que no es.

Eso no puede empeorar…

* * *

Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, fui al NB Veracruz. Y realmente salí bastante enojada. Como siempre hubo desvíos, la que ganó no debía...

Gracias por comentar, nos leemos en otro mañana.

Besos "3"


End file.
